Frostina
is a Rank B Ice-attribute Yo-kai of the Charming tribe. Frostina evolves into Blizzaria when fused with a Glacial Clip. Biology Frostina is a pale-skinned figure with cyan eyes. A small amount of dull, dark blue hair with gray-blue tips is visible under her cape's hood; which is ice-blue with white bubbly texture so far down. She wears a blue kimono with a white band and gold boots. She was once a little girl who got lost in the mountains, and seeks a small cave to stay warm. Unfortunately, she possibly died of freezing, becoming the Yo-kai Frostina. As she lacks true control of her ice powers, Frostina is fairly reserved and shy. At least one Frostina wears a human guise and runs a bar in Downtown Springdale, indicating a level of business and social aptitude. Frostina has the power over ice and snow, in which she can freeze anything. Relationships In Yo-Kai Watch, a Frostina runs a bar named "Frostina's" under a human disguise known as "Ms. Frost". The player can accept a request from her to retrieve Relaxing Herbs from Mount Wildwood, in which they are attacked by a Mad Mountain staking his territory. Before Mad Mountain can hurt them further, a blast of ice ends up knocking him out, allowing the player to retrieve the Herbs. The ice is revealed to have come from a Frostina standing on the bridge further north, who then reveals herself as Ms. Frost. For fulfilling her request, Ms. Frost gives the player a Frostina Yo-kai Medal, causing Whisper and the player to suspect that Ms. Frost is actually Frostina, but Ms. Frost simply says that the Medal is "something to remember me by". Base Stats How to befriend Yo-kai Watch Frostina appears on the 3rd floor of Springdale Elementary School at night (Uptown Springdale). She is also befriended automatically at the end of the request "Ms. Frost's Favor". Lastly, she can be freed from the Crank-a-kai with a Five-Star/Special Coin. Yo-kai Watch 2 Frostina can be found in trees in Uptown Springdale. Also, she can be freed from the Crank-a-kai with a Five-Star/Special Coin. History Frostina is first summoned as part of Nathaniel's team in the 1st movie. Inaho, USApyon, and the hot clan (Blazion, Swelterrier, Swelton, and Sproink) learn that without Blizzaria's Glacial Clip, she is the Yo-kai Frostina. Blizzaria, as Frostina, also tells them how she became a Yo-kai. In the end, the hot clan fail to hide her glacial clip causing the Frostina turned Blizzaria to freeze them, much to Inaho's amusement and USApyon's annoyance. Quotes * Befriended (Wibble Wobble): ''"Brrr! You're a cold one! I like that!"'' * Loafing: "Phew..." * Receiving food (favourite): ''"Heheh, delicious!"'' * Receiving food (normal): ' * '''Receiving food (disliked): ' * '''Freed from Crank-a-kai: ''"You're so strong, getting me out of that capsule. Thank you!"'' Etymology "Frostina" is a combination of frost and Tina, a common girl name. Origin Frostina is based on the yuki-onna, a youkai typically born from a soul of a woman who froze to death during a snowstorm. They appear as beautiful women with flawless white skin, long dark hair and piercing violet eyes. Their skin is unnaturally cold, and a mere touch will leave anyone chilled to the bones. They will haunt the mountains where they met their end, appearing whenever a blizzard is raging outside and stalking travelers to lead them astray or kill them. Some may even seduce their victims, only to drain their lifeforce and reduce them to frozen corpses. There are also a few stories that tell of a yuki-onna entering someone's home and freezing the people inside. Rarely, a human can manage to melt their frozen heart and fall in love with them, but these relationships don't always work as yuki-onna have much longer lifespans. Trivia * Frostina's "random" nicknames in Yo-kai Watch 2 are: Rime, Lily, Snoflake, and Yuki. * One of Frostina's "random" nicknames in Yo-kai Watch 2 is named "yuki" is a reference to her origin "yuki-onna" In other languages *Spanish: Fristina *German: Frostina *Italian: Gelina *French: Angélik de:Frostina Category:Charming Tribe Category:Female Characters Category:Ice-attribute Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank B Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Candy Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai